Spy Cats
by Stargazer1
Summary: Thsi is from an RPG I am in, I am writing it into a fic, into different Files. Uploaded: File Two: Truth Serum
1. File One: Laser-Pen and Laser-Cannon:

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Spy Cats  
  
  
  
File One: Laser-Pen and Laser Cannon:  
  
  
A young tom, dressed in a buisness suit walked down the hotel hallway. The Russle Hotel was big,   
very big. The young tom made his way to the elevator and pushed the button. He waiting and   
stepped in once it got to his floor. He pushed the button and went to the very top floor. He got  
out and made his way to a door. He looked around and slid the card through the card slider and   
opened the door. He closed the door and set the breifcase he had on the bed.  
"Whats in the breifcase Alonzo?"asked the queen from the bed.  
"These are the plans we are here for Victoria. The laser-pen and laser-cannon plans. Now where   
is Etcetera?"asked Alonzo looking around.  
"Right here sir!"exclaimed a queen from under the bed. She popped up but hit her head. "Owwy.."  
she said rubbing her head once she had her head our.  
"Pay attention rookie!"exclaimed Alonzo. Etcetera straightened up. "Now, we need to get these to   
our other spys. Victoria, you take the Laser-Pen to our spy stationed at Club 54. There you will   
meet exotica, she is dressed as a punk teenager. Etcetera, you take the Laser-Cannon one to the   
park. There you will find Plato, he is dressed as a granny. You give him the plans. Do you   
understand?"he asked. He lit a cigarette and took a little puff The two queens nodded. soon   
there was a knock on the door.  
"Who is it?"  
"Pyramid Queen!"exclaimed someone from behind the door. Alonzo went and opened it up. Cassandra   
walked in, dressed as a maid with a laundry basket.   
"You two are gonna get in here and I'm gonna take you down to the laundry room. There you will   
get into the back of the laundry truck, here is where Alonzo will take you to your destitation.   
Understood?"asked Cassandra. Etcetera and Victoria nodded. Victoria pulled out a pair of torn up   
pants and a shirt that was ripped that would show her middrift.  
"Would this work Alonzo?"asked Victoria. Alonzo nodded and took a puff of his cigarette.   
Victoria went and dressed. She came out and nodded to Alonzo. Alonzo got some stage make-up and   
got a driver's outfit and went to the bathroom. He dyed his fur black and put the outfit on and   
came out. He opened the door.  
"I'm off, you two get down as fast as you can."he said and handed the two queens the plans. The   
two queens nodded as Alonzo left.  
  
Bustopher Jones sat inside the Club 54, sipping a light drink and looking absolutely perfect, as   
usual. Of course, he wouldn't remain that way for long. According to his sources, Exotica, a   
known TSE supporter, would be attending the club that night, and another unknown agent would try   
to pass off the stolen plans. And Bustopher would stop them. He calmly checked his revolver's   
ammunition for the umpteenth time and casually flipped the bartender a few coins before leaving   
the Club. Exotica took a drink of water,and casaully waited for the TSE contact to show up......   
  
Electra look around the park and noticed an old lady. She took another look at the cat. The lady   
was standing a little to straight..Electra pulled her collar of the denim jacket up and looked   
around. She pulled a comunicater out and called Bustopher Jones.   
"Come on you big lug...pick up.."She said quietly, looking back at the old cat. Bustopher's cell   
phone buzzed. He checked the number on the display and mentally matched it to Electra. He   
flipped it open and greeted her.  
"Yes, miss Electra. Bustopher here. And please make it quick - I'm frustrated enough as it is."   
  
In the park, Plato was waiting for his contact to show up.Plato adjusted his granny-glasses,and   
started knitting.His "knitting needles"concealed poison darts and his old lady's brooch had a   
microphone hidden inside.Plato"cane"had a sharp blade concealed.The Irish tom hunched over,  
acting like any ordinary elderly queen,and knitting.  
  
The two queens hopped into the laundry basket cassandra had and Cassandra began to push the   
laundry basket down to the laundry room.   
"You two are heavy!"whispered Cassandra.   
"You jsut arent strong enough."whispered Victoria smirking. Cass rolled her eyes. They finally   
made it to the laundry room. Cass looked around and let the two out.   
"Now what we do?"asked Etcetera.   
  
Alonzo appeared.  
"In here."he said,motioning to the back of the laundry truck.  
"Good luck,guys." Cassie said.   
  
The two queens nodded and made there way to the back of the laundry truck. They got in and shut   
the door.   
"What kind of weapons do you have?"asked Etcetera. Victoria pulled out from her pocket a pistol   
and pulled out a clip.   
"You?"asked Victoria.   
"Same as you girlfriend!"exclaimed Etcetera. The two laughed. Victoria put her weapon up and the   
clip.   
  
"Are you at your possition? Hopefully you are. If our sources are right, one of those good spys   
should be tehre any time now. I'm in the part, and I ntoiced an old cat that just doesnt seem   
right. We need to get those plans, do you understand?"she asked,talking quietly so no one over   
heard her. Bustopher muttered something about upstart kittens.   
"Of course I'm in position! I'm a master counterspy!" He snapped before listening to the rest of   
Electra's advice.   
"Of course, miss Electra. I understand. But do you have any idea what i'm being forced to wear?   
Khaki pants and... and a Hawaiian shirt! I look simply garish!" He sighed and glanced down at   
his brightly-colored chest.   
"I'll stay here and wait for someone to meet up with Exotica. All right?"   
"Oh I feel sorry for you. I got to wear khaki pants, a regular t-shirt and a deinum jacket.   
Yeah, alright thats good B.J. Im gonna watch this so call granny."she said. "Well over and out."  
she said and turned her comunicater off. She looked back at the "granny" and kept watch.   
  
"Yeah, I can't wait for this job to be over so I can get back into my suit..." Bustopher l  
istened quietly to the rest of the message, looking around for any signs of TSE agents. "Well,   
just don't rush into anything. I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you..." He tucked his   
cellphone back into his shirt pocket and walked back into the bar. "Yeah right she feels sorry   
for me, she's probably laughing at me behind my back..." He sat back down at the bar and ordered  
another drink, watching Exotica anxiously... Exotica sat at the table,acting casual.Every now   
and then,she'd glance at him.   
  
Plato adjusted his granny-glasses,and kept knitting.Plato was aware someone was watching him,so   
he hunched over a little more,and squinted at his knitting needles.He waited for his contact to   
come. Electra noticed Plato do that. She smirked.   
"Nice try TSE spy...but you just blew your cover."she said. She might not be really smart, but   
she knew when something was fake or not.  
  
Alonzo started the laundry truck,and headed for the destination.On the way,however,Zo was   
stopped by a couple of pollicles and Asparagus Jr.  
"You there-where do you think you're going?"the pitbull growled.  
"Oi'm d'liverin' dirty laundry tew th' laund'mat,Guv'na."Alonzo said in a Cockney accent.  
"I don't think so,young fella,"Asparagus Jr said."The Russel Hotel has its own   
laundromat.Pitbull,Sheepdog-open up the back of the truck,and search it!"  
"Right away,Old Geezer."the sheepdog said.Both pollicles started to open the truck doors up,  
while AJ(Asparagus,Jr)held Zo at gunpoint.  
"If there are any TSE agents in there,kill them!"AJ ordered. Victoria and Etcetera held their   
breath. They heard someone outside. Victoria pulled out her gun, and so did Etcetera. They   
backed up some and pointed the guns at the back door. They waited for it to open.   
  
The 2 evil dogs opened the doors,and climbed into the truck,where they started to toss dirty   
laundry aside.Meanwhile,AJ grinned as he held Zo at gunpoint.The elderly cat cocked the gun.  
"Try anything funny,and you won't live to see tomorrw,driver..or should I say'Panda Bear',AKA   
Alonzo."AJ growled meanly. Victoria and Etcetera creeped behind the two dogs and pointed the   
guys the one of the dogs backs.   
"You even make a sound, I'll shoot."said Victoria.   
"Yeah, same with me."said Etcetera.   
  
"HEY,OLD GEEZER-THERE ARE TSE AGENTS IN HERE!'Sheepdog called out,whirling around."IT'S 2   
QUEENS!"Pitbull called out,also whirling around.  
"WELL,KILL THEM!"AJ ordered the 2 rookies.   
"ut-oh, the big bad pollicles broke the rules."said Etcetera.   
"Now, you caused ya own death you dogs."said Victoria, pointing her gun at the sheepdog,   
shooting him in the head, and quickly shoots the other dog in the head before Cety can even aim.   
"Gotta be quick with the draw Etcetera."said Victoria smiling. The two hop out of the truck. She   
looked at etcetera. "We need to split and get these plans to the others. Alonzo can take care of   
himself."said Victoria. Etcetera nodded. The two split off, Victoria to the club and Etcetera to   
the park.   
  
Bustopher slapped a five dollar bill down on the bar and got up, feeling absolutely ridiculous   
in his bright red Hawaiian shirt. *At least it conceals the revolver* He thought and smiled. He   
waded his way onto the packed dance floor and found an older queen to dance with, all the while  
watching and waiting for someone to confront Exotica.   
  
AJ saw the 2 queens,and became furious.  
"I'LL @$#%%^&$ GET YOU,YOU%$#%^&^% BITCHES!!!!!!!!!!"AJ yelled.Zo quickly yanked his name tag   
off,and jabbed the pin into AJ's leg.The pin contained a sleeping serum.  
"DAMN YOU,TSE AGENT!!!!!!!YOU'LL $%$%#$$#@ GO TO *^#$@#$ HELL FOR THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!$%$%$&^$%#  
$@#@!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Aj yelled at the top of his lungs,before becoming drowsy.Zo got into the   
truck and drove off,leaving a groggy SCRATCH agent stumbling after him.AJ then fell asleep.   
  
Victoria looks around and makes her way into the club. She smiled at some of the toms and made   
her way over to Exotica.   
"Hey, how did you do in math today? I did pretty good on my test! Wanna see it?"she asked,   
taking the plans out of her jacket and handing them to Exotica.   
"See, i got a 100!"she smiled. "Cool!I got a 100,too!"Exo said,taking the plans,and slipping   
them into her backpack.   
  
Etcetera ran till she reached the park and huffed and puffed. She looked around and noticed who   
she was looking for. She walked over to the "granny"   
"Hello Miss. What are you doing here by yourself?"she asked. From the tree, Electra watched as   
Etcetera walked over to the "granny"   
"I got you now.."quietly said Electra giving a small smile. She started to walk slowly out from   
behind the tree, making her way slowly over to where Etcetera and "granny" were at, but she made   
it look like she was just walking, than spying on the two. She put her hands inside her pocket,   
ready to pull out her pistol when she needed it.   
  
"Why,dear-I'm your grandmother,"Plato said,putting the knitting away.Plato got up,and had a mock   
fall."Oh!Help!I can't get back up!"  
  
Electra smiled.   
"Just blew it deary.."she said quietly. As etcetera kneeled down she brung out the plans. As she   
was about to hand them to Plato Electra ran and tackled her, got the plans and ran off.   
"HEY COME BACK!!"shouted Etcetera getting up and ran after Electra. Electra hopped on   
the motercycle she had and sped off, back to headquaters.   
"NOO!"shouted Etcetera, dropping to her knees.   
  
Plato radioed Alonzo who headed towards the cycle.Zo pulled up beside Lec and tried to cut her   
off.   
  
Etcetera looked up at Plato.   
"You mad at me?"she asked. Electra noticed Alonzo edging near her. She looked around and noticed   
an allyway, just big enough for a motercycle. She curved into the alley, scratching her legs.   
She noticed a board and a fence. She drove up the board and flew over the fence, and drove all   
the way to headquaters and disapeared into the headquaters.  
  
"Nay,"Plato said."come on-we have to be gittin' back to TSE headquarters,and inform Old   
Deuteronomy what's goin' on,now."  
  
Electra parked her motercycle in the garage of the headquaters and made her way to the office.   
She opened the door and made her way over to the desk.   
"Macavity."she said. Macavity turned around in his chair and glanced at Electra.   
"Yeah?"he asked.   
"I got the laser-cannon plans. Here you are."she said, handing the plans over. He snatched them.   
"Thank you Electra, very well done.I will make sure you get a raise. Who did you go against hm?"  
he asked.   
"Some rookie who doesn't know what she is doing, and another spy. It was a guy I know that. I   
believe it was Plato sir."she said.   
"Hmm a rookie and an experiance spy. You did very good my dear. Have you any information about   
B.J. and A.J.?"he asked.   
"Bustopher Jones is still at the club, probably the other person hasnt showed up or he is taking   
his time. Asparagus Jr. I do not have information sir."she said. macavity nodded.   
"Alright, off with you. Go wait for Old Geezer and B.J."said macavity.   
"yes sir!"she exclaimed and walked out. Macavity grinned brightly.   
  
AJ was at the fountains,splashing cold water on his face and swearing like there was no tomorrow.  
The elderly cat was unaware of Lec....   
  
"ASPARAGUS!!!"shouted Electra giving the old cat a stern look. "Didn't macavity tell you to lower  
down on the cursing!! Now whats the matter!"she exclaimed.   
  
"Sorry,"AJ said,telling Lec about the killing of 2 pollicles and zo stabbing him with a sleeping   
serum."Those TSE fools have our plans for the laser-cannon and laser-pen."  
  
"Dont be so suyre about that. You are looking at the queen who got the laser-cannon plans from a   
rookie and Plato, AND I lost Alonzo while trying to get away. We only need the laser-pen plans."  
said Electra smiling.   
  
Alonzo pulled into the parking garage,and got out,very steamed.The 7-year-old tom went inside,and  
got a diet soda out of the machine.Then Plato showed up.  
"Alonzo?"Plato asked,taking the old-lady's wig off.  
"What?"Zo asked.  
"Ecty's afraid yer gonna be mad at her,now.'Plato said.  
"Mad???Of course I'm mad at her! She was careless with the plans,and so were you!"Zo snapped.  
"Take it easy, Alonzo-'tis wasn't th' lass's fault,"Plato said in his Irish lilt.  
"She's just a rookie."  
"Yeah, but you're not!Because of both of you,the laser-cannon plans are in the the paws of   
SCRATCH! If you both had acted quicker,that little bitch of Macavity's would'nt gotten away,and   
I would'nt had to chase after her!"Alonzo said.  
"That 'bitch' as ya put it got away form ya,too,Alonzo,so don't be puttin' th' blame on Cettie   
an' I."Plato said firmly.  
"You listen here,upstart! If Cettie messes up one more time,she's OUT of this agency! Got that?"  
Zo snapped,glaring at Plato.  
"Yer not bein' fair,Alonzo."Plato said.Alonzo threw the diet soda down on the ground,glared at   
Plato,and stomped off. Plato sighed.  
  
Etcetera whimpered quietly from a corner. She heard the whole thing. She sniffed and tried not   
to cry. She broke out crying anyway and sat down. Plato went to Cettie,and sat down beside her.  
"Ya okay,Cettie?Don't be mindin' Alonzo,now-he did'nt really mean it about ya gittin' kicked out.  
Plato said,comforting Cettie.   
"I--I--I dunno.."she said and sniffed. "he seemed ofly sure."she said.   
  
"Easy now,Cettie-yer jest learnin',"Plato said gently."I won't let anything happen to ya,I   
promise."Plato hugged Cettie. Etcetera smiled and gave a small purr and hugged him back.   
"Thanks Plato."she said. Plato smiled at Cettie."Alonzo may git angry at times,but he never   
means what he says.If he did,then I would'nt be here."the Irish tom assured. Etcetera smile.   
"Heh."she said.  
  
"You outsmarted Plato and Alonzo? Wow! They're very hard to outsmart,since they're experienced   
veterans,"Asparagus Jr said,taking a syringe out of his briefcase."This,Lec-is a truth serum. We   
can use it on those TSE agents to find out if they have any secrets they're hiding from us.All   
we need to do is capture a TSE agent,preferably a rookie." Electra smiled.   
'What a good idea."she said and smiled.   
"yeah, very good idea."said Macavity coming up from behind. "And you can say, our Electra is a   
very hard agent to beat, unlike you."he said.   
"Who should we try to get sir?"asked Electra.   
"We could get that rookie Etcetera, the one you outsmarted, or Exotica, or we could try and get   
either Cassandra or Victoria. Which ever one you would want. I would try to go for someone who   
has been there a while, you know that the TSE waits for their rookies to get up in rank till   
they tell them all their secrets."explained Macavity. "So try to go for Etcetera, Cassandra, or   
Victoria. Or better yet, get all three of them and try to get 2 more of those serums. This   
should be fun."said Macavity.   
  
A stray came up and whispered into AJ's ear,then left."Breaking news,Macavity-I've just been   
informed that the veteran spy Alonzo may go into early retirement,due to heart trouble,"AJ told   
Macavity.  
"I guess all those years of smoking,plus that bad temper of his is causing his heart problems.  
I've been told he's on his way to see the doctor now.Shall we take advantage of this?" Macavity   
grinned.   
"We should we should, but first lets wait till B.J. gets back here with those plans."he said.   
Electra smiled too.  
  
Bustopher was actually pretty close by to the TSE spies and overheard the conversation, quickly   
cutting through their mock enthusiasm. "What kind of teenagers come to the Club 54 to talk about   
math?" He said quietly to himself before giving a quick peck on the cheek to the queen he was   
dancing with and heading for the door.   
  
"need to get going, you gonna be alright by yourself or do you need any help?'asked Victoria to   
Exotica tilting her head. She knew one of those SCRATCH members were here, she just needed to   
spot them. She noticed B.J. She looked around. No one else was dressed as brightly as him. She   
knew it w as B.J. Who else could dance that good? She saw him from the corner of her eye, and   
put her hands in her jacket.   
"Let's go."Exotica said,getting up.   
  
Victoria nodded and made her way outside, making sure she knew were B.J. was. She pulled Exotica   
somewhere safe were B.J. couldn't hear her.   
"If B.J. tries to come and get the plans, i'll give him these papers i have that look like the p  
lans, but it is how you make chocolate chip pancakes. Ok? Here lets switch plans real quick.."  
said Victoria quietly, taking out the papers she had.   
"Quickly."she hissed lowly. Exo made the switch quickly. Victoria looked and noticed B.J. wasnt   
even looking when they did that. The two started to walk down the street, Victoria whistleing   
wondering if B.J. would try to go after them.   
  
Bustopher groaned as the two spies left. He ran out into an alley, pulling his Hawaiian shirt   
off and throwing it aside. "This is all YOUR fault!" He shouted at the shirt before pulling a   
more Bustopher-like jacket on and chasing after Victoria and Exotica, his revolver drawn and   
ready.   
  
"Lookie there Exo. we got a rabid suit a casin' us. Wanna give him a slip, or give him the fake   
papers Hmm?"asked Victoria running, dragging Exotica with her.   
"Uh...maybe we should give him the fake papers?"Exo said,unsure of herself.   
  
Vicki smiled. "And if he doesnt fall for it, i have my pistol and I'll make sure he doesnt shoot   
us with that gun since i'll shot it out of hit hand first. You have your gun?"asked Victoria   
stopping and turned around and waited for B.J. to catch up.   
"yeah."Exo said,whipping out her gun.   
  
Reholstering his revolver, Bustopher caught up to the agents and clapped his hand down on   
Victoria's shoulder.   
"Why miss Victoria, you're looking lovely as usual..." He purred in her ear.   
"You know... if I didn't know better, I'd say you left the club because you didn't want to   
dance with me." He smiled.   
"I'm crushed."   
"Why Mr B.J. I left cause I'm late for a date."she hissed pushing him away. "What do you want?"  
she asked.   
  
"There's no need to be so formal, miss Victoria. Why, you can call me Bustopher if you'd like..."  
He purred, moving back towards her.   
"A date with who exactly? Do I know him?" Victoria thought fastly.   
"Mistoffelees of course."she said smiling. "Now what do you want."she asked giving a hiss.  
  
"Ah yes, he's become quite a handsome boy." Bustopher smiled and nodded. "I would have guessed   
Alonzo. You've been spending quite a bit of time with him..." His paw moved slowly towards his   
holster...   
"he's my teacher, he teaches me what to do and everything."hissed Victoria, noticing him moving   
his paw, and she put her right paw in her coat pocket.   
  
"Well, not a very good teacher. If he was, you would have escaped by now." Bustopher leveled his   
revolver at Exotica.   
"I'm against shooting queens as enchanting as you, miss Victoria... so why don't I start with   
her?" He cocked the trigger and his voice turned to a malevolent whisper.   
"Hand over the plans or I'll shoot Exotica." Exo froze with fear,and dropped her gun.  
  
She hissed. "Exotica has the plans, Exotica dear, give them to him, we dont want you dead now do   
we?"asked Victoria and looked at Exotica. "Go on hun, give them to him."said Vicki then kept an   
eye on B.J. her hand gripping her gun in her pocket, ready to wipe it out any time now. Exotica   
gave B.J. the 'plans."  
  
Bustopher kept the revolver trained on Exotica as he tore open the envelope with his teeth.   
"These had better not be fakes!" he said in a singsong voice as he read through them. He didn't   
look surprised. "Chocolate chip pancakes. Did you honestly think you could fool BUSTOPHER JONES   
with a PANCAKE RECIPE? I can use them, of course..." He threw the 'plans' to the ground, "But   
you'll have to do better than that."   
  
"well, you arent that stupid."said Victoria pushing B.J. away pulling out her gun all in one   
motion and shot his gun from his hand and grabbed it from the air and pointed both guns at B.J.   
"run home to your leader before I blow you to him!"hissed Victoria pointing both guns to his   
head. "Get on outta here Exotica."she said backing up keeping an eye on B.J. "Pst..follow me."  
she whispered and she kept backing up toward an alley way. She made it to the alley way and   
kicked the trashbags away swiftly and hopped on the motercycle putting the two guns in her one   
hand and grabbed exotica and got her on the back of it and tossed the revolver to Exotica. "HOLD   
ON!"she exclaimed and reared up the motercycle and spead off to HQ leaving B.J. with dust in his   
face.   
  
Bustopher groaned in frustration as they sped off. "Damn it Bustopher... you should act faster   
next time..." He shrugged most of the dust off before heading for an alley. "Well at least I can   
get rid of these ridiculous pants!" He bellowed, pulling out his cellphone and dialing Electra's  
number, grumbling as the phone rang. Electra picked up her phone.   
"hello, is that you B.J. I hope it is! get ya butt back here with those plans, we gonna have a   
new mission soon!"exclaimed Electra, smiling at the two toms she was talking to before the phone   
rang. AJ relaxed a bit,thinking about having some more truth serum made.   
  
"Um... yes miss Electra... the plans... um, I ran into a bit of a problem with those..." He ran   
through the story of the Club 54. "And Victoria stole my gun!" He whined, before adding, "But I   
did pick up a delicious sounding recipe for Chocolate Chip Pancakes... Please don't be mad!"   
  
"YOU DIDNT GET THE PLANS!!!!!"shouted Electra. Macavity grabbed the phone from Electra. "Get   
your butt back here Bustohper Jones, we have a new mission to take out. we have found out that   
Alonzo might retire soon and he is on his way to the doctor. We can take advantage of it. We   
have this truth serum and we need to get one of the cats. NOW GET OUR BUTT BACK HERE IN 15   
MINUTES AND I'LL FORGET ABOUT YOUR SCREW UP AND LET YOU OFF WITHOUT DEDUCTING YOUR PAY!!"shouted   
Macavity hanging up. He sighed. "At lest we got one of the plans."he said patting Electra on the   
head and gave her a smile and handed her her phone back.   
  
Victoria made her way inside the HQ. She went and gave the plans to Alonzo. Zo took the plans to   
Old D,then headed out for the doctor. Victoria smiled, and went to relax. She had done a very   
good job and went and sat down in a comfy chair.  
  
File Closed. 


	2. File Two: Truth Serum

  
  
File Two: The Truth Serum:  
  
"That wasn't a screw up! It was two against one! I can't compete with that!" He slipped his   
phone back into his breast pocket and headed for Macavity's offices, catching a cab on the way.   
He made it back in about ten minutes, nodding to his fellow spies as he arrived.  
  
"Mr. Macavity... Asparagus... miss Electra, you're looking lovely, as usual." He found a seat in   
the corner and sat down.   
  
"So what's this I hear about Truth Serum?"  
  
"A.J. explain."said Electra  
  
"At present,I made enough for just one TSE agent,"Gus Jr explained."I inject an agent with this,  
and he/she will start spouting out nothing but the truth.I can always make more if needed."   
Electra nodded.   
  
"Very useful. We need to get one of those cats."said Electra smiling,   
Bustopher's ears perked up.   
  
"How about Victoria?" He asked quickly. He finished polishing his monocle and replaced it."I   
want to settle the score with her..."   
  
"Now you are a good spy, yet you let her slip up, so she has to be very good. We could get one   
of the rookies, they would be very easier to catch dont you think?"asked Electra.   
Bustopher nodded slowly.   
  
"I suppose that would be a wiser choice." He stood up and walked over to a window, his eyes   
fixed on a small bird, which he watched, fascinated until it flew off. "Well then Etcetera would   
be the wisest choice. She's very new to the TSE, and hardly experienced at all."   
  
"Yeah, but we must get her off gaurd, and when she is alone. She is very friendly with everyone,   
so we have to get her at night."explained Electra.   
  
"I understand... but the entire focus of the mission revolves around Etcetera being an   
inexperienced newbie. What if she doesn't know all the information we need?" Bustopher began   
pacing back and forth next to the window, rhythmically snapping his fingers as he always did   
when he was trying to figure something out and the information was not all availiable to him.   
"Since she IS so new... it's very possible that the other spies, like Alonzo and Victoria...   
haven't entrusted her with all the vital information."   
  
"Well, we could always get that cat, Plato, you know him. Cettie and him seem to be good   
friends, we could always get those to together. Heck, I slipped up the two of them, shouldn't be   
a problem."said Electra smiling.   
  
"That's a good idea,"AJ said."What do you think,Macavity?Plato,Cettie,Vicky or alonzo?"  
"Hmm...Etcetera, and just for kicks, try to get Plato also, it should be quite interesting."said   
macavity smiling.   
AJ grinned."Lec-shall we go capture those 2?"AJ asked.  
"We should disguise our selves first...Plato usually goes to the 'Leprechaun Pub'about now.If we   
hurry,we can beat him there,and capture him."   
Electra nodded. "How do they dress at that pub, we want to fit in ya know."said Electra, running   
her paw through her hair. Her hazle eyes turned blue as she smiled. *This will be fun.*  
  
"It's casaul dress,"AJ said,getting out a jacket,trousers,shoes and a cap."Plato will never know   
we're SCRATCH agents."AJ grinned,and put the truth serum in his "walking stick"."There's enough   
serum in here for one TSE agent-I'll have to make more if Plato doesn't give us the info we   
need."   
Electra got a pair of blue-jean shorts, a tank top, and a baseball cap. "We gotta get him out of   
the pub so no one over hears. We need to get him here or somewhere else than the pub."said   
Electra.   
  
  
Plato went into "The Leprechaun Pub",and sat down.  
"Hello,plato-what will it be fer ya?"the Irish barkeeper asked.  
"O' Dougal's."Plato said,sitting at the bar.The barkeeper served Plato the Irish beer. Plato   
took a sip,and began talking to some of the other bar patrons about stuff like golf and weather.  
  
Alonzo sat in the waiting room,waiting for the receptionist to call him in.The seven-year-old   
tom started up a conversation with Victoria.  
  
"Have you seen the lastest action movie 'Spy Cats'? Its awsome. The special effects are killer,   
so is the cast!! Oh!! Did you see the animated movie 'Peter Kat?' AWSOME!!!!!!!"exclaimed   
Victoria.   
  
"No,"Zo replied."I have seen the martial-arts movie'Karate Dog',though."  
  
"Alonzo-the doctor will see you now."the pom receptionist said.  
"Okay."Zo said,getting up and heading for the exam room.   
Victoria got up. "HEYY!! I'ma coming with you!!"she exclaimed, looking at the other cats. "Dont   
leave me with these...sickies.."she said running up to Alonzo.  
  
Inside the exam room,Alonzo sat on the waiting table.Then Dr.Pugg showed up,and gave Zo an exam.  
After the exam,Dr Pugg looked at Alonzo.  
  
"Alonzo-I'm going to order you to go into retirement,"Dr Pugg said."You have heart disease and   
high blood pressure.I'm prescribing medicine for this,and I want you to show this note to your   
boss.Also,I want you to quit smoking.Got that?"the doc asked.Alonzo nodded,and left the exam   
room.  
  
"Hear that,Vicky?Retirement!DAMN!"Zo said once they were outside.   
  
"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!! Who is gonna keep teaching me the stuff i dont know yet??"  
asked Victoria. "What are we gonna do without you??"she asked again.  
  
"I don't know,"Zo said,taking out a cell phone."I'm going to call Old D right now...maye we can   
work something out."  
Victoria nodded.  
alonzo talked on the cell phone,then hung up."Old D is going to work something out with the   
doctor so i can stay in action,"Zo said."Let's get back to headquarters."   
"yeah lets."said Victoria walking.   
  
"Come on Old Geezer! Plato might have left already!!"exclaimed Electra making her way to the pub.  
She put her cap backwards and walked up to the pub.   
AJ went ,too.  
  
"There he is,lec,"AJ whispered."Here's what we'll do.I'll be friendly,and order some drinks for   
plato.When he's had enough alcohol to dull his senses,we take him outside,and I inject him with   
the serum."   
Electra rolled her eyes. "Plato knows when to say when, I did some reaserch and he knows when to   
say when. Here is what we do. When he leaves I can shoot him with this tranqualizer. It will   
knock him out for a half an hour, when he gets up we have him all tied up and inject him with   
the serum. Ok?"said Electra.   
  
"Okay."AJ said,going up to the bar and ordering a scotch.The elderly cat watched Plato play a   
game of poker with some other toms.After the game,plato smiled,and got up."Get ready,Lec-he   
looks like he's about to leave."AJ whispered to Lec.   
Electra walked outside and fiddled with the tranqualizer gun. She put it behind her back and   
waited for Plato to get outside.   
Plato walked outside,unaware of Elcctra ansd AJ......  
Electra snuck up behind Plato and shot him twice with the tranqalizers. On in his back and on in   
his arm. She smiled as she watched Plato.  
  
"Hey!"Plato yelled,whirling around.He began to get groggy."Faith-and-Beghorra-wha' did ya   
injhect me wif?"Plato slurred,stumbling around.The TSE agent then was knocked out.  
  
"Good work,Night N Gale!"AJ said,grinning.   
"i am good nay?"she said smiling. "Common lets get him outta here.'she said.   
AJ slung plato over his shoulders."Let's go show macavity this!"AJ said.   
Bustopher grinned as Electra and Asparagus returned. "That was quick!" He laughed and took the   
burden of Plato's body off Asparagus' shoulders, and draped his body over an old wooden chair.   
  
"Macavity's already on his way... shall I fetch some rope?" asked Bustopher Jones  
"That would be a good idea,"AJ said,putting his paw on his back and stretching."I'll get the   
truth serum ready for when this Irish fool wakes up."AJ took the serum out of his "walking stick"  
and got it ready.   
  
"Take a car next time, Asparagus! You're getting old... your back can't take it anymore!"   
Bustopher chided, tying up the TSE spy as he spoke. "On another note..." He lowered his voice so   
that only Asparagus could hear. "Electra's becoming an excellent spy, you know. Better than both   
of us. We're going to have to start watching our moves more carefully."   
  
"I know I'm getting old."AJ said,leaning towards Bustopher."And I agree with you about Lec...she   
might decide to try to get us old-timers out of the picture,"AJ whispered to BJ."Look what   
happened with the Pollicles..that young golden retriever spy knocked off that old,grey-muzzled   
Great Dane,and made it look like the Pekes did it...."   
  
"Whut are you two talking about hm?"asked Electra, throwing off her cap and sat down in a chair,   
crossing her legs. "Common now, tell me please?"She asked, giving them big kitty eyes.   
  
"Nothing that concerns you,rookie,"AJ lied."Just senior-citizen related stuff."   
  
"Don't worry. She likes us. She won't try anything." Bustopher smiled and decided to give her   
the truth. "We were actually just talking about how great a spy you've become!" He finished   
tying Plato to the chair and stepped back to admire his handiwork. "You've shown a lot of   
promise, miss Electra. I dare say you're more skilled than either of us old timers when it comes   
to combat." He leaned forwards and slapped Plato a few times to make sure he was awake and   
attentive, then turned to Asparagus. "Now for the drugs..."   
  
  
Plato woke up after being slapped awake."Now,youngster..this won't hurt a bit."AJ said,jabbing   
Plato with the needle and injecting truth serum.Plato hissed,and tried to bite AJ.The old cat   
took the needle out,and grabbed Plato's headfur.AJ then took a knife,and cut off the curl in   
Plato's hair."Try that agian,sonny,and you'll lose more that your hair,"AJ threatened."Now,tell   
us what secrets TSE is keeping from us.  
  
"Nay-I won't be talkin',now!"Plato said.  
  
"Oh..you have no choice,Shamrock boy..i injected you with truth serum."AJ said.  
  
"Damn..."Plato cursed."First,there's th' plans for th' top-secret spy helicopter that TSE is   
goin' to be buildin'."Plato said,spilling all the top-secret information out.Plato then went on   
to talk about the pepper-spray cane,the formula was would make all traces of poisons disappear   
and the popcorn machine that would hide secret documents inside.  
  
"Is that all,TSE spy?"AJ asked."Aye."Plato said.AJ looked at Bustopher,Macavity  
(I assume he's there)and Lec,and grinned."I imagine the spy Alonzo would know a LOT more secrets,  
Macavity-he's been there for almost 8 years now."AJ said.   
  
"Just learn from the best."said Electra before Plato woke up. As they listened, Macavity smiled.   
  
"Ah, very good. Yes, Alonzo would know more. It would be fun tryign to catch the old lad now   
wouldn't it? Lets try and get him, he should know some more secerts."explained Macavity smiling.   
"We shall go on to try and capture Alonzo, and we shall take Plato back, AFTER we get the   
secrets from Alonzo." Electra smiled.   
  
"Excelent idea sir. I shall get right on it!"exclaimed Electra. Macavity looked at Electra.   
  
"Not this time. You need a break. B.J. Asparagus, you two take the job."said Macavity.   
  
"But but!!"exclaimed Electra, following Macavity out.   
Bustopher nodded and smiled at Electra's compliment before turning back to business.   
  
"As you wish, Mr. Macavity. I will capture Alonzo for you." He headed for the door, running to   
catch up with Macavity. "One more question before you go..." he jerked a thumb towards Plato.   
  
"Will he remember any of this?"  
  
"I dont know ask A.J. over there, your partner to capture Alonzo."explained Macavity.   
  
"But Macavity!!!"shouted Electra, still begging to go on the mission.   
  
"Hush!"he exclaimed. Electra shut her mouth.   
  
"Once the truth serum wears off,Plato will remember nothnig,"AJ said,grinning.  
  
"He'll just nod off,and wake up with a headache."   
  
"Put him in a cell, and make sure he stays knocked out till we get alonzo!"exclaimed Macavity,   
as he disapeared into his office, Electra right behind him.   
Bustopher followed the two and threw open the door as soon as they closed it.   
  
"With all due respect, sir... Alonzo IS their top spy... We COULD use some backup if you could   
spare it. I mean, Electra should get to do something... We need all the help we can get."  
  
"She needs a break. She has worked harder than BOTH of you. Now, if you two can get Alonzo, then   
thats great. If you cant, then I'll have Electra here try by herself."explained macavity. He   
grabed BJ's arm and took him outside his office and closed the door. "You dont want a rookie to   
out smart you now do you? I bet you two can get Alonzo. Now go!"explained macavity letting BJ go   
and going back inside his office and closed the door.   
  
"I care about my reputation more than anyone else here! I'm just pointing out that Alonzo is   
their best agent and we'll need a lot of help to reel him in safely!" Bustopher looked extremely   
angry, but relented and just walked away.   
  
"Asparagus!" He bellowed, pulling him to his feet. "We're moving out!" Bustopher grabbed another   
revolver from an equipment cabinet before heading out the door. "I'm taking my car... I don't   
care how you come, but hurry up!"   
  
  
File Closed.. 


End file.
